For Science
by Strickens
Summary: Bonnibel wants to try out a new position with her lover. Smutty goodness.


**Prompt from Tumblr for Marcy and Bonni having some good, old fashioned 69 sexytimes ;)**

* * *

A writhing mass of sweating, shivering skin and twisted sheets collapsed onto the pillows of a double bed, breaths coming in ragged gasps and whimpers. A slender grey arm stretched out and around a moist pink body, a tangle of pink gum hair collapsing against a pale chest.

Bonnibel let out a long, satisfied groan, sliding her thighs over Marceline's body and nuzzling her face into the two firm peaks that wobbled in front of her eyes. Marceline grunted contentedly, letting out a low chuckle as she ran fingers through those pink waves of hair.

"Damn Bon, you're getting good." she uttered, shivering a little as a stray finger dipped down the valley between her breasts, sliding down to tickle the sensitive flesh covering a toned abdomen.

"I should think so, with all the practise we've been doing, it would be highly irregular if I wasn't improving in pleasuring you to the point of climax." Bonnibel replied, closing her eyes and allowing her pulse to slow, her breathing becoming more regular. Marcy blushed a little and laughed again.

"Mmm baby, you know it turns me on when you get all science talky like that." she purred, spreading her thighs a little to allow one of Bonni's pink ones to slide in-between them. Bonni giggled lightly, turning her face up to plant a soft kiss on her lover's lips, trembling a little as sharp fangs grazed her mouth just slightly.

"Just as I love it when you use pre apocalypse curse words to describe our nightly engagements." Bonnibel replied, a cheeky smile crossing her face as she tucked her head into the Vampire Queen's neck, pressing tender kisses to the room temperature skin.

"You mean you like it when I tell you how hard I wanna fuck you, right?" Marceline said softly, her voice throaty and sexual, making Bonni quiver for her all over again.

"Mmm, yes, that. Gob Marcy, I never would have imagined just how erotic it could be to hear you speak such foul things to me. It's definitely something I will have to investigate further." Bonni replied, pressing more kisses to that gorgeous neck.

Marceline chuckled, tilting her head back further to allow Bonni's lips to explore her, moaning occasionally with pleasure as those lips would close around a spot of flesh, suckling on it firmly and grazing her teeth against it; then soothing the tender flesh with a few circles from a warm, moist tongue.

Despite how much of a prude Bonnibel was at any other time, once they had gotten together, it was not hard for the Vampire to seduce the Princess into her bedroom. While for her first time, the girl had been shy and innocent, it didn't take long for her to open up; literally spreading herself open as wide as she could, begging her lover to plunge deep inside of her over and over again until she collapsed from exhaustion.

Yes, it turned out that her girlfriend was indeed a sex maniac, often times finding a way into Marceline's pants even at the most inappropriate of times. Like the time there was a Royal Conference and Bonnibel had sat next to the Vampire Queen, finding a way for her hand to slip inside tight leather pants, all the while smiling and conversing with a Princess across the table from her. Marceline moaned quietly at the memory, a blush creeping down her neck.

"Baby?" Bonnibel's sweet words cooed from her neck, shaking the Vampire from her thoughts. Marcy hummed her reply, looking down as her girlfriend slid her head back on the pillow to gaze into her eyes. _Damn this girl looks good with bed head..._

Bonnibel bit her lower lip a little, her cheeks flushing as she turned her head to hide in the pillow, embarrassed by the question she wanted to ask her lover. Marcy laughed quietly, turning onto her side to face Bonni, reaching out a hand to guide that sweet face out from its hiding spot.

"What is it, my mistress?" she teased, her forked tongue flickering out quickly as she let one of her hands run up and down the length of the naked pink body beside her. Bonni sighed contentedly at the motion, plucking up the courage to speak.

"I found this book in the library and... well, it had a lot of pictures of... um, well... sexual positions." she watched her girlfriend's face carefully, and was comfortable in continuing when there were no snide remarks, only a raised eyebrow.

"Well... there was one in it and... I um, I think I would like to try it out. For... science, you know, try out a little experiment?" she finished, snuggling a little closer to Marceline and looking into her eyes with hope and a little bit of lust. Marcy moaned quietly and tugged the body closer to her, eliciting a small cry from Bonnibel.

"Sounds like my kind of experiment. So tell me, what position was it?" Marceline teased, reaching down to cup a large, soft breast gently, massaging it in her palm. Bonnibel looked thoughtful for a moment, before lifting her two hands in front of her face, using them as best as she could to show Marceline the sex position.

Marcy's eyes widened and a large grin crept across her face.

"Oh! You wanna' try sixty-nine?" she asked quickly, watching as Bonni's face contorted with confusion.

"Excuse me? Sixty what?" she asked, shaking her head a little as she tried to understand what a number had to do with sex. Marceline laughed, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"You know, sixty-nine? Because the six and the nine are the same shape, but like... reversed." Marceline lifted up her hands and gave Bonni a demonstration of what she meant. The Princess's expression brightened as she finally understood the meaning behind the term.

"Oh! Oh yes, I understand now. Well, yes. I would really, really like to try it Marceline. Can we?" she replied, looking into those crimson eyes deeply, running a hand slowly through the oil-slick hair that graced the Vampire's shoulders. Marceline shuddered and gave a crooked smile, lowering her eyes a little as she leant forwards, pushing Bonnibel onto her back against the mattress.

"Oh yeah, we can try it, that's if you think you can handle it." Marcy teased, tongue flickering out and running along her girlfriend's sensitive jawline. Bonni tensed a little and whimpered quietly at the motion, her lips parting to allow for the curious tongue to slide up and dip inside her mouth.

The tongue was followed by a soft mouth closing firmly around hers, locking her in a deep kiss. That forked tongue danced around a pink one, slowly massaging it and twirling around it. Bonni pressed back with her own tongue, sliding into her partner's mouth to taste the warm sweetness there, grazing against sharp canines roughly to the point of drawing blood. Marcy gasped at this, instantly taking the tongue and suckling it gently, lapping and drinking at the pink life fluid as a blush crept down her body and her skin tingled.

With a few more licks, she withdrew her mouth from Bonni's, gazing down at her with a ravenous leer. Her eyes were burning with lust, and her hands were grazing roughly down the pink girl's sides, her nails biting into the tender flesh to leave deep, red welts. Bonni arched her back and closed her eyes, pressing herself further into those strong, calloused hands. She loved the way her body could drive Marceline wild, and she savoured every single moment of it. Bonni never knew it could be possible to find so much pleasure in the raking of claws against skin, it didn't seem to logistically make sense.

Other times during their love making, when her body reacted to sharp fangs sinking deeply into her neck, the prickling pressure of her blood sliding into a warm mouth, she spent the whole time trying to understand in her brain how the pain could formulate into a hot wetness pooling between her legs. She tried to come to a conclusion, only to have everything wiped from her mind in a searing hot flash and a scream of ecstasy from her throat that was soothed and silenced by a demanding kiss.

How was it that mind numbing pain could translate into every particle of her body screaming with pleasure? It made no sense to her scientifically, and left her begging and pleading for more, searching for that elusive answer with fingers and tongue, with presses and thrusts. For every high pitched whine when she was stretched too far, there was a pair of crimson eyes burning into her own and an unusually tentative voice calling her name, asking if she wanted her to stop.

To every questioning glance that asked if she wanted her to cease, pink hands and a pink mouth would pull her dark-haired lover in yet again, more ferociously than before, causing cries of passion to echo off the walls and sheets to rip under the force of clenched fists. Cracks in the wall from the pressure of a bed being thrown against it in rhythmic thrusts, mouths searching and tasting, until bodies collapsed against each other in exhaustion and fingers linked, trembling flesh begging to be held and brought back down to Ooo again.

Now here Bonnibel was, gasping softly as her lover trailed tender kisses down her chest, a sneaky mouth momentarily deviating to taste erect nipples and causing the Princess to moan languidly and curse quietly under her breath. Marceline chuckled lightly and continued down, kissing along that smooth pink stomach. She brushed her lips against Bonni's navel, dipping her tongue into it gingerly before plucking another kiss on it, continuing her burning trail downwards.

Bonni moaned again as Marcy's hot breath tickled against her trimmed thatch of pink pubic hair, cheeky lips hovering just above shining wet lips. Bonni looked down, making eye contact with those demonic irises, watching as her girlfriend slid her tongue out of her mouth to ever so gently dip between her labia.

A hot gasp escaped the Princess's throat as she closed her eyes, that skilled tongue sliding along her slit and tasting her sweet juices. The rough muscle circled a little at her entrance before sliding back up it again, wrapping around the throbbing bud and tugging it gently. The pink girl moaned deeply, rising her hips to meet the warmth.

She whimpered suddenly when contact was lost, and she opened her eyes to throw a questioning glance, when a teasing face disappeared as Marceline did a 180 degree turn. The Vampire gracefully pressed one leg beside Bonni's head, sliding the other one over the other side, tilting her head down to look between her breasts as she lowered her dripping centre towards Bonnibel's waiting mouth.

Bonnibel wasted no time in wrapping her arms around Marceline's hips, pulling her down firmly onto her mouth and burying her tongue in the Vampire's wet slit. Marcy gasped, her brow crinkled in pleasure as the girl worked on her throbbing clit, suckling it in between soft lips and massaging it tenderly with her warm tongue. She begun rocking her hips against the Princess's face, moaning heavily as her slim body collapsed against the pink one beneath her.

Almost forgetting the point of this exercise, Marcy fixated her gaze on the swollen pink pussy before her. Sliding one arm underneath Bonni's left thigh, spreading it open, she dipped her head down and begun hungrily sucking on her girlfriend's pulsing nub. Bonnibel gasped into her lover's sex, her hips bucking upwards at the renewed contact, and the vibrations from her vocal sounds causing Marceline to shiver with arousal.

They got into a steady rhythm, hips rocking against each others mouths as slippery wetness was met with lapping tongues and hungry lips. Marceline cried out as Bonnibel gently nipped at her clit, using the pressure from her teeth to cause an exquisite shudder to ripple through her Vampire's body. The dark-haired girl inhaled a sharp breath, tensing all the muscles in her body as she pressed herself harder against the pink girl underneath her.

Reaching over Bonni's right thigh with her right arm, Marceline ran her slender fingers along the moist lower lips, dipping in tentatively as she continued swirling her tongue around the nub in her mouth, sucking harder to meet the feverish cries her girlfriend was emitting. With a low groan, she pressed two fingers inside the wet opening, her skin flushing as a pleased moan met her ears from the Princess's mouth.

Letting her fingers explore the first inch of the textured, throbbing walls, she waited until she heard a strained moan from her girlfriend. She knew that sound, and knew exactly how to respond to it. Pressing her fingers in all the way to the end, a shudder of relief ran through Bonnibel's body, followed by a throaty moan and a whispering of Marceline's name.

The Vampire curled her fingers, just how the Princess liked it, and begun a steady pace of thrusting into that swollen patch of sensitive flesh, rubbing and massaging it slowly at first; picking up her tempo as the insides wrapped around her fingers begun to twitch and her girlfriend's moans became ragged gasps, the mouth against her own sex devouring her completely. Two pink hands pulled Marceline even harder onto a hungry, pink mouth, causing the Queen to whimper with pleasure as her clit was suckled on with renewed passion.

Bonnibel moaned loudly as those slender fingers pushed harder into her g-spot, and the familiar sensation of an oncoming orgasm begun to well up inside of her abdomen. She could feel her muscles tensing, the flashes of pleasure running up her spine and sending her brain into turmoil, the ability to cognitively think completely gone from her brain.

Determined not to let herself climax without her girlfriend, she reached a hand around and quickly plunged her own pink fingers into her lover's depths, her face flushing deeply as Marceline cried out loudly at the action. The pink fingers quickly matched the rhythm of her approaching orgasm, and they worked meticulously at the spot with precision that she knew sent the Vampire wild, causing her to spiral into a silence shattering climax.

The two bodies shuddered together, fingers working faster, pumping in and out of contracting holes as the room filled with the beautiful sounds of two women crying out and moaning into each other, almost completely drowning out the sounds of slickness sliding against penetration.

Marceline held on for dear life, her mouth working harder as her body begun to spasm, a white hot sting of pleasure exploding deep inside of her and coursing through every vein and nerve ending in her body. She creamed out her lover's name into the night, the sound muffled only by the flesh in her mouth as smooth, warm walls begun to spasm and tighten around her fingers, gripping onto them violently.

Bonnibel's breath caught in her throat, her lungs seizing up for several seconds before the burst of pleasure erupted from deep within her, causing a ragged breath and a shrill cry to join her girlfriend's own moans of ecstasy.

Hips bucked and fell, melting against lover's faces as arms held onto the other's body tightly, riding out the waves of intensity together. Bonnibel's contractions slowed, before finally her hips fell back against the bed, her breath coming in quick gasps as she gave one last gentle lick to the over-sensitive clit in her mouth. She chuckled hoarsely as her girlfriend whimpered at the action, so she pressed tender kisses to those grey outer lips, soothing the moist folds.

Small moans escaped their lips as fingers were withdrawn, and Bonnibel hummed softly as the Vampire Queen slid off of her, turning her body back around and flopping her head onto the pillow beside her Princess. A languid grin crossed Marceline's face as she reached over and gently cupped Bonni's cheek, stroking it softly.

"So, what'd you think of it?" Marcy asked teasingly, sighing softly as her lover reached down to the sheets that were kicked to the end of the bed, pulling them up and over the both of them.

Bonnibel cuddled up to the grey-skinned girl, tucking her face into the nape of her neck and pressing soft kisses to the tender skin. Marceline responded with a soft whimper, wrapping an arm around the pink body beside her and pulling her closer so that she could hear and feel the gentle thud of that soothing heart beat.

"Scientifically speaking, I wish we had tried it sooner. From a technical standpoint, I believe it to be the most efficient way for us to reach climax together out of all the techniques we have tried so far." Bonnibel replied, giving a small yawn afterwards and slipping an arm over Marceline's shoulder to tangle in her locks of flowing hair.

Marceline chuckled lowly and dragged her fingernails gently across Bonni's back, enjoying the way it left goose pimples in its wake.

"And hey, there's still a lot of ways we can fuck that we haven't even tried yet. But yeah, sixty-nine is pretty rad. Specially having a pussy as tasty as yours in my face." Marceline replied, letting out a low growl at the end, watching as those pretty pink cheeks blushed a deep shade of red.

"Marcy!" Bonnibel scorned her softly, but the Vampire knew from the way that the body twitched beside her from her crude words, that it wouldn't be long before they would be bringing each other to the brink all over again.


End file.
